Shadow Galactica
are a group of fictional characters who serve as the final antagonists in the Sailor Moon manga series created by Naoko Takeuchi. They are the antagonists of the series' fifth story arc, called Stars in the original manga and Sailor Moon Sailor Stars in its anime adaptation. Shadow Galactica is first introduced in chapter #43 "Stars 1", originally published in Japan's Nakayoshi magazine on March 28, 1996. Shadow Galactica as an organization devotes itself to stealing starseeds, the essence of sentient life, from all in the universe. Its members are led by Sailor Galaxia and have the ultimate goal of reorganizing the universe in the image that Chaos desires. The ''Sailor Moon'' musicals state that they have already conquered 80% of the Milky Way galaxy, and all 88 constellations - with only Sailor Moon's solar system remaining. Sailor Galaxia's castle, , serves as Shadow Galactica's base of operations in the manga. Galactica Palace is located at the Galactic Center, in Sagittarius Zero Star, and it is built around the Galaxy Cauldron, the birthplace of all life in the Milky Way. In the first anime adaptation, Shadow Galactica's base is . Key figures Sailor Galaxia is an orange-haired human-like female alien and the main antagonist of the fifth story arc. She is the self-proclaimed "Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica", and is also described as the Guardian of Solitude. According to Naoko Takeuchi, Galaxia was created as a Sailor Guardian "to rival Sailor Moon", and her golden uniform and costume was described by her as very difficult to draw. Before the events of Sailor Moon, Sailor Galaxia lived on a small planet she deemed "trash". She wandered until the day her powers awakened. Without feeling any purpose for herself, and lacking satisfaction in the role of a mere Sailor Guardian, Galaxia began to crave power. She left her planet in search of another homeland and in her travels, she comes upon Chaos in the form of Wiseman, who showed her what she was looking for—the Galaxy Cauldron. She discovers that for her to gain control of the Galaxy Cauldron, she has to gather the Sailor Crystals, the starseeds of the Sailor Guardians of the galaxy. Those powers combined together with that of Sailor Moon would give her the power to destroy Chaos and rule the galaxy. She then created Shadow Galactica and began traveling to planet after planet, turning them into places of death and stealing the starseeds of their guardian Sailor Guardians. In her first conquest on Earth, she steals Mamoru's Golden Crystal; and after that, she and her henchwomen steal the Sailor Crystals of each of the Sailor Guardians on Earth until only Usagi and Chibichibi are left. At the Galaxy Cauldron, Galaxia fights them, until Chaos attempts to kill Galaxia by blasting her off a cliff. Sailor Moon rescues her from falling over the cliff into the cauldron, and Galaxia finally realizes that she has always really wanted love, not power. By accepting Usagi's offer of friendship, the bracelets which supplied Galaxia with life and power shatter, and she dies peacefully. In the anime adaptation, Sailor Galaxia is the strongest Sailor Guardian in the Milky Way. Before the beginning of the series, she ends the Sailor Wars by sealing the source of all malice, Chaos, within her body to save the cosmos. To prevent her starseed — the "Light of Hope" — from being corrupted by Chaos, Galaxia expelled it from her body and sends it into the galaxy in the form of Chibichibi. Becoming possessed by Chaos, Galaxia destroys various planets. Planning to steal the starseeds in the Solar System, Galaxia breaks the seal of Queen Nehelenia to force the awakening of Sailor Saturn. After Nehelenia's redemption, Galaxia uses the Sailor Animamates to steal the Sailor Crystals, but they are unsuccessful. Eventually, after killing Tuxedo Mask, Princess Kakyuu and most of the Sailor Guardians, she fights Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights. After a long battle, Sailor Moon refuses to fight Galaxia, and releases Chaos from her body. She leaves and returns to space, intent on returning the stolen starseeds. In the Sailor Moon musicals, Galaxia features prominently in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars musical and in its revision, the Eien Densetsu musical and in its revision, Shin Densetsu Kourin, Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu and Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin. Her musical story is similar to both the manga and anime adaptation. As in the manga, the final showdown with Galaxia often occurs in the Galaxy Cauldron. As in the anime, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune pose as Galaxia's henchwomen. Galaxia generally employs fewer Animamates in the musicals than in either the manga or anime. Several times she resurrects Queen Beryl to work for her along with either Beryl's Four Kings of Heaven or in one case the Amazon Trio. Depending on the musical's story, Galaxia is either the final or penultimate enemy the Sailor Guardians must defeat. In Eien Densetsu, Galaxia is successfully purged of evil and sacrifices herself to help the Guardians destroy Chaos, who had been posing as a low-ranking minion. In another version of the ending, Beryl will become Queen Metalia and fight alongside Sailor Chaos, forcing the Guardians to defeat them both.2004 Winter Seramyu Musical Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin In the anime series, her voice actress is Mitsuko Horie. In English, her voice is provided by Carrie Keranen. In the stage musicals, five different actresses have portrayed her: Saori Sara, Tamami Matsumoto, Takemi, Yumie Sakaguchi and Coco Isuzu. Matsumoto stated that she greatly enjoyed the role: "ordering people around and being above others is such a great feeling". Sailor Moon Musical 1998 Eien Densetsu kaiteiban (Senshuuraku) - Eikyuu Honzonban Video Chaos is the true main antagonist of the Sailor Moon series. Chaos appears as an enormous mass of black fourth-dimensional space. It is revealed that Chaos was a being who failed to become a star, and that it merged itself with the Galaxy Cauldron, so destroying Chaos would result in the destruction of the Cauldron as well. It emerges that during the course of the series that Chaos sends out incarnations in the form of Sailor Moon's major enemies (Queen Metalia, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90 and Queen Nehelenia), and eventually uses Sailor Galaxia to steal Sailor Crystals to attract Sailor Moon to the Cauldron. In the end, with the help of all of the Guardians, Sailor Moon is able to force it into the Cauldron and everyone who was killed is sent back, each to their planet and time of origin, reincarnated after the battle. However it is indicated that Chaos is not dead and will come back as Sailor Chaos much the same as it did in Sailor Cosmos's future. In the anime adaptation, Galaxia reveals herself as the guardian who sealed Chaos within her own body and thus saved the galaxy. She holds the golden bracelets created for her by Chaos which grants her eternal life and the power to extract starseeds. She also gives each Sailor Animamate a pair to wear. Chaos corrupts Galaxia, so that Galaxia can fight the Light of Hope, which is Galaxia's own star seed. However, Sailor Moon is able to reach the small bit of hope left in Galaxia's own heart, and she releases Chaos from her body. Chaos leaves Galaxia to inhabit the hearts of all people, which was stated to be its original residence. In the Eien Densetsu Sailor Moon musical, Chaos appears as , another male servant of Galaxia. He functions as comic relief and is apparently very weak.Rei Hino in civilian form is able to beat him up after he works with the other Shadow Galactica members to frame Rei for a crime. He disguises himself as the director of a school play that the younger Guardians are starring in and also poses as the Three Lights' manager. Later on in the musical, he makes a deal to assist Sailor Moon, taking her and the Starlights to the Galaxy Cauldron and promising to save a Sailor Guardian from death (he saves Sailor Mercury). However, after Galaxia's defeat, Kyaosu reveals himself to be Chaos. With his power sealed inside Galaxia, he was forced to inhabit a weak physical shell. After Moon purged his energy from Galaxia, however, he regains his full strength and once more threatens to destroy the galaxy. He is defeated when all the Guardians, including a revived Galaxia, combine their powers. Ryuuji Kasahara played the role of Chaos. Sailor Chaos represents Chaos reborn. According to Sailor Cosmos, Chaos will emerge from the Galaxy Cauldron reborn as a powerful Sailor Guardian. Sailor Cosmos, frustrated with an ongoing battle against Sailor Chaos, disguised herself as ChibiChibi to travel back in time and convince Sailor Moon to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron, and thereby to prevent Sailor Chaos emerging to start a new series of devastating wars. Sailor Chaos never actually appears as a living character in the Stars manga, which displays a vague image only once — as a flash-forward — when mentioning her. Sailor Animamates The are Sailor Galaxia's main reapers of starseeds. They bear names prefixed by the title "Sailor" followed by the name of a chemical element (usually a metal or an alloy) and the name of an animal. They are led by Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi in the manga, by Sailor Lead Crow in the anime, and by Sailor Pewter Fox in the musicals. Despite the titles, none of them is a true Sailor Guardian but merely normal living-beings who gave up their own star-seeds to Galaxia to become one — each of them murdered the Guardian of their home planet in order to win Galaxia's favor.Act 45. The victims of three Animamates are explicitly named: Sailor Coronis, Sailor Mau and Sailor Chū (Sailor Coronis is the only one of the dead Guardians to ever be pictured in the manga). Two more Guardians are implied by the mention of devastated planets called Mermaid and Cocoon, home planets of Aluminum Seiren and Heavy Metal Papillon respectively. In the anime adaptation, Princess Kakyuu states that Sailor Tin Nyanko was once a true Sailor Guardian. The Animamates disguise themselves as employees of Tokyo's primary television station, Galaxy TV, to get closer to their victims. Under Galaxia's command, they search for true star-seeds whose shines can survive exposure to the outside world. Each of them were given a pair of Galaxia's golden bracelets that grants them the power to become a Sailor Guardian, extract starseeds and even turn their victims into Phage. They gave up their own Sailor Crystals to Galaxia to possess them, therefore taking the bracelets out would instantly kill them. Eternal Sailor Moon matches them at every turn: she alone has the power to heal Phage and restore star seeds to innocents. They can warp from place to place using a black phone booth. All five of the original Animamates appear in various Sailor Moon musicals, including Sailor Stars, Eien Densetsu, Starlights Ryuusei Densetsu, and Kakyuu Ouhi Kourin. They pose as a dance troupe called the "Dancing Animamates" and go by pseudonyms: Iron Mouse as "Chū Rat", Aluminum Seiren as "Half Bird", Lead Crow as "Manila Karasu", etc. In addition, the musicals introduce two new Animamates: Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko. Sailor Iron Mouse appears first of the Sailor Animamates. True to her name of mouse, Iron Mouse is very short, at least a foot shorter than all her targets (Takeuchi's notes in the manga state that she is Chibiusa's height, but she is not quite that short in the anime). Iron Mouse fights the Sailor Guardians during the joint concert between the Three Lights and Michiru Kaioh. She is the first one killed by Sailor Star Healer. It later emerges that Iron Mouse killed Sailor Chū, the Guardian from her home planet Chū, taking her star-seed so that Iron Mouse could be a Sailor Guardian. In the anime adaptation, she goes by the human pseudonym . This pseudonym has a name expressing word-play: in Japanese, Chūko and Nezu are each perfectly acceptable names; however, "chū" is the sound made by mice, and nezu is short for nezumi, which means "mouse". She exhibits a personality both childlike and intense; she usually chooses famous or impressive people as her victims, seems to enjoy her work, and is openly fearful of Galaxia. She is also known to travel in a TARDIS. She is also afraid of cats. After failing to steal the star seeds, she becomes the first one killed by Galaxia. In the anime series, her voice actress is Eriko Hara in Japanese. In English, she is voiced by Katie Leigh. In the musicals, Chie Maruyama, Aki Kudo and Shion Aoki portray Iron Mouse. Sailor Aluminum Seiren becomes the second of the Sailor Animamates to appear. The Greek word Seiren in her name means the same as the English Siren and often appears romanized as such.The katakana of this character's name read seiren, like the Greek word. When the English word "siren" is used in Japanese, it is spelled and pronounced sairen. Takeuchi frequently used non-English, non-Japanese words in naming her characters. Hitoshi Doi uses the romanization "Siren". Aluminum Seiren first appears in Act 44 on the roof of Jūban High School and attacks Usagi and Seiya with Galactica Tsunami. She succeeds in stealing the starseeds of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, killing them instantly; then Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Fighter kill her. According to the Materials Collection, she sings and writes ballads as a hobby. In the anime adaptation, Aluminum Seiren makes her first appearance in episode 182. Her human pseudonym is , which may be a pun on "puppet," "mermaid," "makeup" and "child spirit." She is very polite, ditzy and oblivious when off-duty, and is always eating or feeling hungry; once engaged in battle, however, she drops her flaws and becomes completely ruthless. Aluminum Seiren works together with Sailor Lead Crow, who reveals that they once competed for the position of Number One Animamate. She eventually discovers Sailor Moon's identity and nearly succeeds in killing her, but the Guardian Soldiers and the Sailor Starlights stopped her. Despite learning their identities, as well as finding a strong star seed, Aluminum Seiren is killed by Galaxia for failing to kill Sailor Moon. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue in Japanese and by Faye Mata in English. In the musicals, she is played by Anri Oonuki and Yuka Kobayashi. Sailor Lead Crow is the third of the Sailor Animamates to appear. The Tokyopop manga translated her name as Red Crow. Lead Crow first appears in Act 45 at Rei Hino's temple to confront her fellow Coronians, Phobos and Deimos — who are actually Rei's guardians. Using Galactica Tornado, she succeeds in stealing their starseeds before Sailor Moon destroys her with her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack. It is later revealed that Lead Crow killed Sailor Coronis, the Guardian from Coronis (home planet of Phobos, Deimos, and Lead Crow), taking her star-seed so that Lead Crow could be a Sailor Guardian. According to the Materials Collection, besides using Galactica Tornado, Lead Crow can also manipulate rot, and is known for being a sadist. In its anime adaptation, Lead Crow first appears as a partner of Aluminum Seiren. She is said to be the leader of the Animamates, and calls her partner her "greatest rival"; however, she harbors great concern for her fellow Animamate, and when Aluminum Seiren is killed, tries to carry on the same work. Her human pseudonym in the anime is , which is taken from the words for a certain shade of red (pronounced the same as "lead" in Japanese) and for "crow". Despite having a bad temper, Lead Crow is very intelligent and is a skilled fighter, often attacking her enemies with a whip.In episode 193, she manages to defeat all four Guardian Soldiers in battle, being the only Animamate to engage them in combat. She dislikes Tin Nyanko, but partners with her for a time, which leads to her being killed by her own trap when Tin Nyanko sabotages it. Lead Crow appeared in a few of the musicals, including "Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu" and its revision. Like the rest of the Animamates, she poses as a member of a dancing troupe known as the Dancing Animamates. She acts as choreographer for the group. "Ryuusei Densetsu" also presents her as Japan's leading expert in Filipino dance, a play on her name.Manila is the capital of the Philippines In the anime, Lead Crow is voiced by Chiharu Suzuka. In the English dub, she is voiced by Andi Rich. In the musicals, she is played by Ado Endoh and Irya Yuuto. Sailor Tin Nyanko , the fourth of the Sailor Animamates to appear. Her human pseudonym is , which is drawn from her Guardian name and from suzu, the Japanese word for both "tin" and "bell." Nyanko is a colloquial term for a cat, drawn from nyan (the Japanese equivalent of meow). Her pseudonym in the English manga is Kitty Bell. She has a cold personality, willing to kill anyone who is in her way. Tin Nyanko first appears in Act 45 as Nyanko Suzu, a new transfer student from Libya. Like Lead Crow, she confronts people from her home planet, Mau—in this case, Luna and Artemis. Diana arrives and tries to protect them, but Tin Nyanko's Galactica Puppet attack transforms all three into their humanoid selves, then injures the crescent moon markings on their foreheads and turns them into ordinary and badly injured cats. Sailor Star Fighter attacks her, and although she escapes unharmed, she is killed by Galaxia. It is revealed that Tin Nyanko killed Sailor Mau, the Guardian of her home planet, taking her star-seed so that Tin Nyanko could be a Sailor Guardian. Luna and Artemis call Sailor Mau their planet's only hero (her planet's name comes from a real species of cat called the Egyptian Mau). According to the Materials Collection, Tin Nyanko also has the ability to manipulate scents and supposedly has nine lives. In the anime adaptation, Tin Nyanko is a rival to Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren. She is partly responsible for both their deaths, and in the process learns Sailor Moon's identity. During their confrontation, Usagi attempts to heal her with her attack, and succeeds only in knocking off one of her bracelets. This allows Nyanko's true personality to partially reveal itself. However, she is torn between her duty to kill the Sailor Guardians and a new urge to rebel against her master. However, Sailor Galaxia decides to kill her. In the Sailor Stars musical and its revision, Sailor Tin Nyanko was one of Galaxia's henchwomen sent to Earth to destroy the Sailor Guardians. She participated in Juuban High School's musical festival alongside the other Animamates. She was able to assist in the group attack Galactica Twister alongside Pewter Fox and Titanium Kerokko. In the anime series, she is voiced by Ikue Ōtani in Japanese and by Corina Boettger in English. She was played by Tomomi Seo, Toni Hosokawa and Miu Hashigaki in the musicals. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon is the fifth and last of the Sailor Animamates to appear. Her name incorporates the French word for butterfly; in Japanese culture, butterflies are often considered to be symbolic of the soul. In the Materials Collection artbook, and the musical Ryuusei Densetsu, the word "Heavy" is omitted from her name. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon comes from the planet Cocoon. Known as the "Soul Hunter," Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon guards a graveyard in the center of the galaxy, surrounded by butterflies. These butterflies are the remnants of the dead Sailor Guardians whose Sailor Crystals had been taken. She shows Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Kakyuu, and ChibiChibi the graves that had been dug for them, binds them with vines, and prepares to burn them to death. The three are saved by the arrival of Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Quartet, who destroy Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon with their group attack. The Materials Collection states that Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon manipulates fire, and attacks with Galactica Scales, although this attack is not named in the manga. Furthermore, she is described as a parent as well as a samba dancer, and has "high sex appeal." She also appears in the musicals, portrayed by Keiko Endoh. Sailor Pewter Fox is the leader of the Animamates in the Sailor Stars musical.The credits for the DVD release of the musical list "Animamates Leader" next to Sailor Pewter Fox's name in the credits. She does not appear in any other continuity. While her animal namesake is red, she actually wears gray, likely in reference to the metal in her name. She gets many solos, indicating the character's high rank in Shadow Galactica. She is sent to Earth to destroy the Sailor Guardians. She participated in Juuban High School's musical festival alongside the other Animamates. She attacks with Galactica Mirage, and aids Tin Nyanko and Titanium Kerokko in Galactica Twister. She also aided in Sailor Galactica Attack. Two actresses have played her: Rei Ku and Junko Iemura. Sailor Titanium Kerokko appears in the two versions of the Sailor Stars musical, and in Eien Densetsu, where she is called Sailor Mitis Kerokko. She does not appear in any other continuity. Her name comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia for the noise that a frog makes.Sailor Titanium Kerokko She had no attack of her own, but instead aided Tin Nyanko and Pewter Fox in Galactica Twister. She also aided in Sailor Galactica Attack. She has been played by two actresses, Haruko Yamaguchi and Megumi Wakamatsu. Servants Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne and appear only in Act 48 of the manga. Sailor Lethe is named for a naiad in Greek mythology, and for a river of the Greek underworld where dead souls go to forget their past lives before being reincarnated. Sailor Mnemosyne is named for the Titaness of memory, the mother of the muses, as well as another river in the underworld which brought remembrance and omniscience. Sailor Lethe has an attack called Galactica Myosotis Alpestris, which she used to attack Usagi. Myosotis alpestris is the name of an alpine species of Forget-me-not. They are twin sisters and come from the conjoined twin planets Lethe and Mnemosyne, respectively. Their planets were small, poor, and plagued by violence and chaos. When Galaxia appeared and brought death and ruin, the two had no choice but to follow her in the hopes of someday finding peace. Sailor Lethe first introduces herself as the ferryman of the River of Oblivion, trapping Sailor Moon at the bottom. She kills Luna, Artemis, and Diana, and attacks Sailor Moon. She is stopped by Sailor Mnemosyne, who says that Sailor Moon has been hurt enough. Lethe says that Sailor Moon's Sailor Crystal, the Ginzuishou, is the cause for all of the wars they are experiencing, and that if it is destroyed, there will be peace. Sailor Moon offers her life if it will end the violence. Lethe and Mnemosyne are so moved by her self-sacrifice that they realize that whether or not Sailor Moon dies, the war will continue. Just as they are about to release the Guardians, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi appear. They call Lethe and Mnemosyne useless fools and take their Sailor Crystals, which kills them. In the musical Le Mouvement Final, Lethe and Mnemosyne do not appear but their roles are taken by Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren, respectively. Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi |Sērā Kai}} and |Sērā Fai}} are Galaxia's closest servants in the manga. They are named for two letters of the Greek alphabet, X (Chi) and Φ (Phi). Each carries a staff with a sun symbol on top of it, which they can use to fight. Sailor Phi also uses an attack called Galactica Plants Blizzard. The pair are known as the "Star Gardeners", and watch over the starseeds that are kept in the Star Garden, which is set around Galactica Palace. They serve as messengers for Galaxia, overseeing her other servants and reporting on their actions. Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi are responsible for the deaths of all three Sailor Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne, and probably many others. They are defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon in Act 49, but not before they greatly increase Galaxia's power. In the musicals, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi are often seen with Sailor Theta, but they are Galaxia's lowest ranked servants, collectively known as "Galactica Troops". They received their orders from the other members of Shadow Galactica, and there is no indication that they have a special role as Star Gardeners. Their costumes are also altered to be completely different from their manga counterparts and to match Sailor Theta. They use a group attack with Sailor Theta called Galactica Cry, and one with Theta, Buttress and MC Fly called Sailor Galactica Attack. Sailor Chi has been portrayed on stage by Ado Endoh, Sachiko Akimoto, and Mari Yasuda. Sailor Phi has been portrayed by Kaori Ishikawa, Rieko Akimoto and Mika Komura. Sailor Theta is a musical only character. She is a servant of Galaxia always seen accompanying Sailors Phi and Chi and, like them, is named after a Greek letter (Theta, written Θ). The three of them are referred to as the Galactica Troops. Theta disguises herself as a student or a backup dancer for the Three Lights (depending on the musical) in order to observe the Sailor Guardians and eventually attacks them with her partners. Theta is eventually killed by Galaxia herself, along with Phi and Chi, for being too weak. In the Sailor Stars Musical she went by the name "Shadow Bug". This bug theme was dropped for the revision. Sailor Theta has been played by Yūko Matsumoto, Ado Endoh, and Azusa Katagiri. Sailor Buttress only appears in one of the Sailor Moon musicals (specifically, Sailor Stars). By definition, buttresses function as decorative supports for buildings, and Sailor Buttress functions the same way to Galaxia. She is Galaxia's adviser and herald,Stars Musical DVD Credits and gives orders to the Animamates, the Galactica Troops, and MC Fly. Her uniform bears a striking resemblance to Galaxia's fully possessed form from the anime, sans wings, with a normal complexion (instead of grey), and retaining the golden bracelets. She had no attack of her own, but instead shouted Sailor Galactica Attack alongside the other members of Shadow Galactica. Unlike the other members other than Galaxia, she does not take on a civilian identity in the musical. Shiori Seki portrayed Sailor Buttress. MC Fly , a male servant of Galaxia, led a trio of insect-based villains: Shadow Mantis (Sailor Phi), Shadow Bug (Sailor Chi), and Shadow Bee (Sailor Theta). He only appeared in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars musical and its revised edition. He appeared first as the Master of Ceremonies (hence his name) for a school talent-competition, clad in a Phantom of the Opera styled outfit. His true form was that of a fly-man, with antenna on his head and wings. He could shapeshift and took the form of Endymion to fight Tuxedo Mask. After the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars musical, the bug theme was dropped. He does not have an attack of his own, but he does perform Sailor Galactica Attack alongside the rest of Shadow Galactica. Ryuuji Kasahara, who later played Kyaosu, portrayed him. Other members In the manga, Galaxia revives Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Team and forces them into her service. While under her control, they battle Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor ChibiChibi with evil Galactica versions of their normal attacks. They attack in turn and together, injuring Sailor Moon and breaking her wings before she finally destroys their bracelets. They are reduced to ash, but their Sailor Crystals hang in the air briefly before Galaxia reclaims them. In the anime, Galaxia frees Queen Nehelenia from the seal and encourages her to take her revenge by unleashing a nightmare upon the "people of the White Moon". Galaxia provides her with the Black Mirror to aid her in her plans. It is not revealed until the final few episodes that Galaxia contracted Nehelenia into her service for the sole purpose of forcing Sailor Saturn to reawaken her Guardian powers, as at the time Hotaru was merely an infant. Also in the anime, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune willingly join her so that they can "remain together forever". Shortly afterwards they kill Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. While they initially lead Eternal Sailor Moon and the Starlights to believe that they are under Galaxia's control, their act is just a ruse to get close enough to Galaxia to kill her. When she orders them to take the Starseeds of Sailor Moon and the Starlights, they turn on her and attempt to take her starseed instead. However, because Galaxia no longer has her starseed, their sneak attack fails and she removes their bracelets. They die holding each other's hand moments later. This scene is replicated in various musicals featuring Galaxia and has the song Orleans no Sei Senshi~Uranus-Neptune no Uragiri (Holy Guardians of Orleans~Uranus and Neptune's betrayal) appear in each version. In the musicals, Galaxia often resurrects old Sailor Moon villains to join her other servants. Most frequently she brings back Queen Beryl, who works with Galaxia in Eien Densetsu, its revised edition, and Shin Densetsu Kourin. The Amazon Trio are made members in Shin Densetsu Kourin. Beryl's Four Kings of Heaven are revived alongside her in Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu and Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin - The Second Stage Final. Phage The term occurs only in the anime. It describes any monster of the week formed by the use of Galaxia's golden armlets, which are infused with the power of Chaos and are used by a Sailor Animamate. After an Animamate has extracted the starseed from a normal person they would often abandon each of them upon discovering that the victim only has a "normal" starseed before their brightness fades away. A person's starseed will then turn black as it corrupts and transforms the person into a sort of parody Sailor Guardian (gender being retained). They change shape based on their dominant personality trait or hobby, and take on exaggerated mannerisms and names such as "Sailor Guts", "Sailor Teacher", or "Sailor Antique". After fighting the Phage, Eternal Sailor Moon has the power to restore them to their normal forms and to return their normal starseed back into their human bodies using the Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack and the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss attack. Princess Kakyuu is implied to have this power as well. Those who possess "true" starseeds (i.e. the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask) do not transform into Phage, and if their starseeds are taken, their body fades away killing them instantly. While Phage do not appear in the manga or musicals, they are referenced in one of the songs in the musical. References External links * Twin Towers - detailed Lethe and Mnemosyne site * Hitoshi Doi - extensive information, including facts about the Animamates, such as their name kanji * The Sailor Guardians Page: Shadow Galactica Eternalsailormoon.org's detail-page on the Animamates (includes images) * Heavy Metal - A site with information on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon Category:Animated series villains Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Galactic empires Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional rampage and spree killers Category:Fictional soul collectors Category:Fictional characters who committed genocide Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996